Tainted Love with No Ring
by Tsutaya-Birthday Misaki
Summary: One-shot. When the corrupted girl finds out her boss' intention for hiring her, she goes hysterical. How will he solve it? Pairing : Beyond Birthday x OC


Please listen to Hoshikuzu No Ring by Asami Imai while reading this.

Tainted Love with No Ring

"_What ring? That object in those stupid lil' ceremonies called weddings, or those instruments they say are bells? I don't know, don't care. God damn it all."_

"Beyond," I whined, stretching on the couch as Beyond paced about. "I'm tired. Can I go have my afternoon nap now?" I tried my puppy eyes on him for the thousandth time, and just as the first to last never worked, he shot me an annoyed glance. "Shut the fuck up, will you?" he snapped. "You've been complaining about sleep the entire day!" He threw up his arms to emphasize his words, something unusual, something he'd never done before. I waved away his reaction. "Fine, fine, geez… Forget I asked!" I laughed a little at his anger. I hardly became angry. Whenever I was offended, I didn't bother to show it. I just laughed it off. So really, my life hadn't no stress. Okay, except for working with Beyond.

That guy, is just perfectionist. He wants to beat L Lawliet, that creepy bastard whose stupid old father I bumped to in a posh hotel (don't ask why someone like me is at a poshay hotel). He wants his killings done perfectly and not a single detail missed. That day, we were planning on how to attack Believe Bridesmaid. "Hm," Beyond tapped his pen on his cheek, pacing about the small room. "Stop, Beyond. You're making me dizzy," I groaned exhasperatedly. "Shut up," he retorted immediately, but stopped. We discussed a few more hours till 5pm, in which it was obvious he was stifling a yawn.

"I think this killing plan's already perfect," he beamed to himself. "Oh, thanks for smiling to yourself and not sharing it with me." I ignored his earlier statement. I had come to work for Beyond, in exchange for my life. I was supposed to be a victim to another murderer, but he kindly helped me out.

"I didn't save you," he said as he smirked. "My next victim, doesn't that flesh look lovely to cut, very refreshing and new, don't you think?"

My first impression was that he was another of those poetic knife-slashers. "Whatever," I slapped his hand that was caressing my cheek. "Don't need your help. Could've fought him off all by myself." I demonstrated, doing a flykick unexpectedly. Somehow, he caught my leg in time. He was first to anticipate a move from me. All the other motherfuckers were too slow in thinking to react to the fact that I was giving them a spontaneous flykick. "Fast," he commented. "Not as good as me, though."

He did his own demonstration by knocking me out suddenly. We ended up making a deal after I awoke, that he'd spare my life if I worked for him. I had special eyes, one which could tell if one was lying. Everytime, however, those eyes never worked on him. Only working with him after a week did I find out why. He was special. To think those eyes were just contacts to make him look scary.

So here I am, working for him. I was never curious and didn't ask about his eyes, until he told me about them willingly. Being a murderer is pretty enjoyable. Not as gruesome and stupid as horror, gore movies make em' out to be, eh. You'd expect us to fall in love, and those stupid shit you see in movies, but no. At least not so easily. Let me tell you, my reader, what had happened after that.

When we had started out, I had wanted to cover his (Believe Bridesmaid) mouth with chlorofoam. Beyond wanted to test a new drug. But my knees buckled and I made some strange noise. He whirled around and stared daggers at me. I quickly took out my knife. I had underestimated him. After a fight, he had gotten hold of my knife and slashed it all around my arms and once at my nose and left cheek. Then, when I was weak, he thrust it into my thigh to immobilize me temporarily, then ran away.

I tried to walk, and I stifled a scream. "Ouch," I commented, keeping my voice unemotionless. "It hurt." I hobbled a little more, then earned an eye roll from Beyond and he picked me up. "Slowpoke," he grumbled, casting his arms under my leg and back, carrying me bridal-style. He ran back home, which was in a deserted area, and slammed the door with his foot. He set me on the couch, and I watched, amused, as he fumbled worriedly through the living room for the first aid kit. "Look at you, Beyond, for once being all messed up," I mocked.

"Keep quiet. You'll get an infection for goodness sake. Doesn't that stab in the thigh hurt?"

"Oh? So you're going to push my miniskirt up, further and further up… till you see the-"

"Enough!" Beyond yelled. For once, he had completely lost his cool. I only grinned as he fumed with anger. "Find the first aid kit yourself, bitch!"

"Sorry, asshole, it's right here," I picked the first aid kit box from under the coffee table. "God damn it, and you didn't tell me? Shoulda killed you those months ago!" He screamed, almost ripping his hair out.

"Suck shit, Beyond. Why didn't you, then?"

"We had a trade," Beyond grumbled.

"Exactly. What taken is taken, what given is given. No takebacks, no more no less. Gee, I'm getting more poetic than you," I giggled. Beyond calmed down and he sat on the floor in front of me on the couch. "Pervert," I mumbled, purposely making it soft but audible enough for him to hear. "It's not like I want to push up your skirt, dirty slut. Look, do ya want an infection or not?"

"No."

"Shut up then."

"Okay, fine."

He began dabbing some kind of liquid which smelled like strawberry onto my thigh stab. "You sure that isn't strawberry jam flavoured syrup or something? Or cough syrup?" Beyond rolled his eyes. "It's to numb the pain, stupid."

"Who's the stupid one, now?" I mumbled. "You." Beyond chuckled.

Beyond finished up with cleaning my wounds. Any more bandages on my arms, somebody would've mistaken me for half-mummy half-human.

I stumbled back to my room, and had a good rest. Finally.

I awoke to the sound of knocking. It was midnight. I was afraid of the dark, however, and didn't move. It couldn't have been Beyond who was knocking. He ALWAYS barged in and never left me my privacy. No locks for me, he'd told me. I remember once I hyperventilated when I was younger when I was left in the dark.

After a while the knocking got louder and faster. Irritated, I dropped from my bed to the floor, and shuffled my butt to the door before opening it, since I was too much in pain to walk due to my thigh. I looked outside, to the right, then got confused. _Who was knocking on my door?_

I turned to the left, to find Beyond's face right in front of mine. "OHMY GOD BEYOND!" I fell backwards in shock. "Hahahahaha! Gotcha!" Beyond began laughing hysterically. "Jeez… I'm scared of the dark, you know."

"You are?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry." Beyond picked me up easily since I was sitting on the floor with my legs stretched out, and he carried me back to my bed. "Stay here, kay? But we'll have to find Believe soon. I hate leaving a task unfinished." Beyond smiled that cute little anime smile I see all the time, then petted my head and left the room. "What's with him?" I wondered aloud.

A few minutes later, he entered the room again. By that time, I was already half asleep. "Get up," he commanded, shaking my pillow. I groaned nastily and got up, smelling food. I stared at the bowl of red soup he'd brought me. "Tomato soup, and fastest and easiest to cook I guess. Pretty good for those in confinement."

"Hey!" I slammed my fist into his shoulder. "Calm down. Drink it. I'll be back."

He left the room, seemingly satisfied for no good reason. I drank the soup and it was even better than anything. Suddenly, I saw that I was drinking blood, with bits of guts in it. Feeling sick, I rushed to the bathroom to puke. But…

The door didn't budge and stayed closed. I ran to Beyond's bedroom, past him and into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. I downed my face into the porcelain bowl, heaving and emptying the contents of my stomach in it. I heard a shuffle from outside, then Beyond entered the toilet. By then, he was already rubbing my back. "Hey, you okay? Sorry that soup was-"

"Shut up. It wasn't the soup that was the problem. I'm fine," I got up, then remembered. Wasn't my thigh supposed to hurt while running? I pressed the bandage harder and harder, but there was no pain. _Huh?_ I walked out the toilet after flushing, smirking with little strength. I still felt weak from vomiting earlier.

Beyond. I turned to look at him. I cupped my mouth with my hands.

My. God. He was un-clothed except for a towel around his waist. The first time, seeing him shirtless, I gasped. He actually looked pretty fit and lean. He looked like a bag of bones with clothes on. "Like what you see?" Beyond smirked, leaning on the doorway of the bathroom door which was attached to his bedroom. "Don't stare, your eyes will burn."

"Hmph." I stomped out of the room. "Hey! Doesn't your thigh hurt?" Beyond yelled. I ignored him and strutted to my bedroom. I took off the bandage, and had the shock of my life.

The wound was entirely gone.

Beyond, still annoyed, put on a wife-beater and plain boxers for the first time instead of his usual sagging jeans and three quarter sleeved dark grey shirt.

He hopped over to my room and looked inside. "Your wound..." he rasped. I jerked my head upward. I immediately covered my eyes. "Beyond, change to your usual outfit. You're getting me distracted with that outfit."

Beyond smirked, then clambered to the bed in front of me. I felt the bed sink, and I shivered in horror. Beyond never really got so close before. "Shy, aren't you?" he pulled my hands from my face, and I looked down, my side bangs covering my cheeks. He held my chin and pushed it upward till I was looking him straight in the face. He gave me a lustful, seductive look as his eyes were half-lidded.

"You know, I really like you. Romantically." _As if. You took drugs, didn't you? You accidentally inhaled your own-made drugs._ "I didn't." _Woops._

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh fuck." I scrambled away from my bed and ran to the living room. By my common sense, he would've been beating the fuck out of me right now.

Beyond went to the living room, chuckling darkly. "I was serious when I said that."

Everything was a blur. I grabbed a cushion from the couch and flung it furiously at him. "Bitch! You expect me to believe you? You fucking abuse me, for goodness sake!" By now, I was livid. He slaps me every time I say something wrong, maybe even threatens me with his knives, and he expects me to believe that he loved me and accept him as my lover?

But, as far as I could tell from his eyes and emotion, he was hurt badly.

Not physically. Cushions thrown at him couldn't do much to hurt him. It was emotionally.

I knew he would just give up and leave the living room eventually.

Or so I assumed.

He ambled slowly over towards me, and my balled fists were ready to punch the living daylights out of his soul. He slowly and cautiously embraced me, and I was tearing up for no reason. Having no strength all of a sudden, I began to protest by hitting his chest with my fists. I was a good fighter, but now it seemed impossible to resist against him. "Stupid… Beyond."

Beyond held me a little tighter. "I'm sorry, okay? I just thought you didn't like to be babied, so I tortured you like that…"

I didn't understand his way of thinking. I collapsed against him. It seemed like a ridiculous to be angry at him for such a small reason, but I had no idea either why I got mad so… fast and fiercely, as if I was overreacting. I was just mad that he expected me to believe something like that, that he'd even _like_ me. It was like telling someone you loved unicorns but yet you hated horses. Incredulous, I say.

"Damn it. I need to go buy some lollipops." Lollipops helped me calm down.

"I'll come with you."

"No need!" I screamed. I headed out the door and went to the convenience shop nearby. Beyond, as the persistent idiot he was, followed me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

Suddenly, something muffled my screams. I smelled chlorofoam. I blacked out.

I awoke to rustling, then realised I was handcuffed, my arms to my back. There was no gag, fortunately, and Beyond was already awake, watching me sleep. "I have no idea who kidnapped us."

Weren't we good fighters? Just then, a strange looking man hobbled in. His uniform. He escaped from a mental hospital. "Fuck," I cursed. "Shit got serious."

"My, my, aren't you very pretty, lady?" He leant down and rubbed at my crotch. I kept calm. "You're ill. Go home. Let me go."

"Why would I? You'd make a nice fuck. Hahahahaha!" Beyond growled. He was helpless, unable to fight him, just like me. "And you," he slapped Beyond. "Shut up. I'll just go grab my knife, and let's see how the red eyed freak will react to my treatment."

I widened my eyes. No. I pulled so hard, that somehow, the metal handcuffs broke. I untied the rope holding my legs together, and released Beyond. "How do you have so much strength to snap the handcuffs?" I didn't notice what he said. The insane man was already at the doorway with a cleaver in hand. "You two going nowhere! I haven't had my fun with the pretty lady yet…"

_The last straw._ I kicked his hand, in which he winced in pain. The cleaver dropped. He tried to grab my leg, but somehow my speed was incompetable with at that moment. Swiftly, I grabbed the cleaver and, in anger, began to hack him into pieces. Beyond watched this with awe. I hacked at his eyes, and attempted severing his neck.

I continued despite his screams for me to stop, and in the end, he was nothing but meat and bones. He didn't even look like a human. I had amputated almost everything. It was even more gory than Beyond's murders. As the last, I took out my penknife from my vest, and cut off his tongue, enjoying the sight of blood from his corpse. My arms were covered in blood. I knew he was dead as dead. I was mad as fuck. I screamed at his corpse, "NOBODY HURTS BEYOND, YOU FUCKING GET ME? NOBODY!" I screamed until I went hoarse, then collapsed.

I awoke to some rustling, and something rubbing on my arms. I opened my eyes and blinked blearily. Beyond was using a warm wet towel to scrub the blood off my arms. Everything flashed back to me. "What did I do? What _have _I done?" I rasped, shaking horribly. "You horribly mutilated a mental hospital patient…" Beyond flashed me a grin. "It looks more like a carcass than a corpse, that sight was so gory."

"I know," I grinned back. I didn't feel the least guilty by now. "Thank you…" Beyond muttered, his face red. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You hacked him to pieces to protect me… Thanks."

"Gimme a hug." I shuffled a little to the edge of the bed and threw my arms around him. I never felt so glad in my life. "Don't do it again. It's even worse than MY murders. Don't worry, I cleared all traces of us." I sighed in relief. "That's great…" I let go of him. "Would you like me to do something for you?"

"Do what?"

I held his face as I held my breath. I gave him a simple peck on the lips. "Sorry I hurt your feelings like that…" I looked downwards in shame.

"It's okay," Beyond said before pushing my down and climbing on top of me. I grinned. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

Author's Note : Gosh… Yes you know what happened at the end lmfao. Anyway, I decided to stick with one-shots for the time being. So… yeah. Go read mah profile, please?! Also, I MIGHT continue this story, but it depends on the response I get, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review on what you think, don't be lazy! xD Constructive criticism is welcomed, I will be rage at you if you do post a review on it.

Yes, I know the plot and grammar suck. By the way, which was your fave part? Mine was the part when Beyond said, "Like what you see? Don't stare, your eyes will burn." Review please :3 I might, I repeat, MIGHT, continue this, if I get 10 reviews. I want 10 reviews at the very least, because I'm a sick bastard bitch just like that. xD


End file.
